<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Influence by Hotchupin30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755438">Under Influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchupin30/pseuds/Hotchupin30'>Hotchupin30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Choking, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Use of Good Girl, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchupin30/pseuds/Hotchupin30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of waiting for the right time you finally chose to join the BAU. Aaron Hotchner knows your talents as a profiler but he might discover some new hiding talent of yours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WORKING THE CASE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you'll enjoy this little fic, don't hesitate and send feedback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 11 AM, you parked in front of the police station. You got out of your car, a cup of coffee in your hand. Even in the middle of March, the cold hair of Montana was hitting you in the face. You entered the  station, it was late and you were tired, you left at 2 this morning and didn’t have a good “night” of sleep. This week was very stressful, you were working on a big case and it was supposed to be your last before leaving for Quantico and joining the BAU. Stakes were high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You enter the building and before you could even join your desk, problems started.  A police officer was getting mad at a young man in mid 20, early 30. You drop your bag and coffee on your desk and go in the direction of the stranger you didn’t need this kind of disturbance, not today. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Sorry, sir. But I’m doing my job. I can’t let you in. If you have a complaint or tips about a case you can go to the office down the street. We are ...</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You stopped the agent.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- I can handle this thank you. The agent leaves you with the young man. So … You continued. Like my colleague said we can’t let you in, this station only habrit the informatic department and the profiling one. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>The young man seems smart, clean. If clothes were neat , it was on the job. His hands take a portion of his hair and place it behind his heart.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Profiling you say ? You have a whole batiment for that ? His voice was calm, and very steady.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes, we try to connect the evidence of a case to create the profile of the criminals. It helps us to find suspects. You made a step forward, your hand is touching the cold door handle. Now sir, if you don’t have a good reason to be here, I would like you to go.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- If you’re a profiler, you could say why I'm here. He’s posture became more straight, he was intrigued, and challenged you. Profile me. He asked you.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I don’t profil strangers. But I can say you’re a cop or a psycastrit maybe. I didn’t tell you I was a profiler and you were interested that we have our own building so you must be aware that this method is not always used. So … </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You posed your good at your job, one of the reasons why the BAU took you in, but profiling is a double edge sword. On one hand you can get a lot of information on an individual, but you can dig too far and find things that they don’t want you to know. This is why you need to be careful with this job.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Professor ?... The strangers face change. You were close to the answer.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Doctor. I think you should leave. We are very busy right now. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Your hand was still on the handle, you started pushing the door but someone outside pulled the door making you lose your balance. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Oh sorry, you’re okay ? A manly hand grabs your arm helping you get your balance back. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yeah fine, you said quietly. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- You owe me twenty dollars Morgan, the strangers for earlier said.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>What a day, you were losing time. Behind the so-called Morgan were 2 women, 1 older man and … </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Fuck … you cliked.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You turn into the first stranger direction.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- You could say you were if the BAU. You’re Dr. Spencer Reid ? Right.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Correct, I thought you were waiting for us.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You let the BAU team in. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Yeah, I guess there was a missanderstament. You said.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I’m sorry that’s my fault, I didn’t realise, e-mail wasn’t heading to you anymore, I didn’t think your remplacent was already in charge. Said a man with dark hair approaching you.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- That’s okay Hotch, it’s good to see the team. But … Why are you all here ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- The abduction case, said Reed. The sheriff asked for help.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>This case was making you crazy, and you were okay for some help. You and the team sat into the conference room and started discussing the case.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Have you any suspects ? Asked Morgan.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- We had some, but didn’t fit the profile and they had alibi. Said one of your agents.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- What’s the profile ? Said Hotch in his harm voice.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- White male, late 30, mid 40. Charismatics. He abducted 10 young women and killed 3 of them. No sign of violence on the abducting site, so they probably knew him, but very violent seeing the corpse, that we know. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- You think there’s more ? Asked a blonde lady.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Sadly I think that this case is bigger than it appears. Maybe a trauma in childhood or during puberty involving his mother figure or sisters, is the cause of this comportement. He’s moving with at least 7 girls with him and no one ever seen these girls since their abductune and were reported missing after 3 months, except the last one. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You looked around you, the room was full of your future colleague and this was the first impression that got on you. The woman with black hair, her name was Emily if you remembered right, got up. And looked straight into your eyes. She was kind of impressive.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- I get why the BAU, bring you in. I look forward to working with you. Now we need to find this unsub.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Thanks, you said. You looked at your wrist. 12:25. I have to go to the last abduction site, it was 2 days ago the family reported this morning. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>The whole team got up, waiting for an indication from Hoth.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Morgan, Prentiss, Y/N… he stopped, agent Y/l/N. Go to the crime scene. JJ, Reid go through the file again. Rossi and I will be with the sheriff. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>The team was packing and leaving the room. Hotch went to talk to you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE TEAM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and the team work on the case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hotch went to talk to you, he grabbed your wrist and came closer to you.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- If you're tired, you can send another agent. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You always look tired these past year you were subjects to insomnia, pretty heavy medication for a time and now stress.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Don’t worry, I just came in. I am fresh for the day, you smiled.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>As you walked outside the building, Hotch stopped you again.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- I’m very happy to have you on the team. You're gonna do a great job.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I hope, you said before joining Prentiss and Morgan.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip to the scene was a little quiet, until Prentiss started a conversation with you.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- How did you meet Hotcher ?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You were focused on driving and took a few seconds before realising someone was talking to you. You didn’t want to open too much to the members of the team, they were strangers to you.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- A case, a few years back. A serial. We sometimes get in touch when we struggle on some cases.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- It’s weird … He never talked about you, said Morgan</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I guess there's not a lot to say then. You parked the car. The scene is one block away.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and the two agents are starting to interview the parents of the 20 years old Maria Lopez. Her parents left for the weekend and left her the house, when they came home the door was open as well as the backyard window. Morgan and you went to the girl room. Derek was looking through her desk, book shelves.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Weird … He said.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Did you find something ? You asked.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- No but there’s not any book link to her center of interest in here, no pen on the desk … </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- That’s normal, she was planning to leave after college, it was her last semester. I guess there’s some family issues. It would explain why she came home the weekend her parents were gone.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You open the wardrobe, nothing was missing but no sign of the backpack or suitcase she might have taken for the weekend. You looked into the drawers of her night table. You don’t find a lot of things in here but you stopped on a flyer for a summer camp. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Fuck … </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Find something ? Asked Morgan.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Give me your phone.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Calm down baby girl, you trying to rob me ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- No, I need Dr. Reid on the phone right now. I think I got something.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan called Reid and handed you the phone.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Morgan you find something at the house ? responded Reed.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- It's agent Y/l/N, I need you to check the file of Kayla Dutchner nineteen. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- On it, what am I looking for ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- A flyer for the “Sunnier days Camp”.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Let me check. Said Reed.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Prentiss and the parents meet you in the girl's room.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- I found the flyer, you think it's linked to this victim.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I think. We will be back to the station in a few minutes and I need you and JJ to go through all the victims' files and find any flyers for exterior activities, summer camps.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- On it.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You hang up.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Mr et Mrs Lopez is it possible to have access to the attic ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Why ? There’s nothing but our summer clothes in here.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I need to know if Maria brings some of those clothes with her.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>The family accepted for you and the BAU agent to go through their attic, Morgan went and in a matter of seconds he was back.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- A hole stack is missing.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were back to the station, Reid handed you the flyers you requested. Hotchner comes out of the conference room.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- The team is ready to hear the new information on the case.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Perfect you said. I just need a map of the region. You said heading for the room.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Already here, said Hotchner opening the room for you.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The BAU team was sitting in front of you waiting for your explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- There’s no abduction. Or at least not like we immagine. Every victim had a flyer, poster or card about music, sports, survival, all kinds of summer camp. They probably chose to go there but I think some of them wanted to leave and the suspect, the unsub, stopped them by … ending their life.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You opened the map and pinged the abduction places, with a red pen you highlied the green zone. You continued your presentation.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Is moving around the state, from reserve from reserve we need to know where he was and where he is now. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Hotch stood up and called Garcia. After a few minutes Garcia had a name and a potential location, it was less than one hour from here. You sended few officers to go with the BAU, and decided to not go to the field. You stayed at the station waiting for the team to come back, you didn’t like to send others on the ground but Hotchner was right, you were tired. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. LEAVING FOR QUANTICO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">After some time, your phone started ringing, it was Hotchner. You picked up.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Hi, you saided, is everything ok ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- We caught the unsub, it was some kind of cult.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Is everyone okay ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Yes, me and the team will be back in a few minutes.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Fine, I will prepare the interrogation room, you said, starting to back your stuff.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Actually this will be handled by your sucesor. Started packing ‘cause you’re working for me now.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">He hung up on you. You sat up and started to pack your stuff, it seems unreal, saying goodbye to this place.</span>
</p><p class="c2 c3"> </p><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">The team was back for the intervention and were already on the way to live.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Hey ! said JJ, we have extra room on the jet, so if you want to live tonight we can make that work.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Thanks, really. But I have some things to finish in town before leaving.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- That’s okay, she shakes your hand, I really look forward to working with you.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Me too, I get why Aaron loves this team so much.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2 c3"> </p><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">That night you went back to your apartment, most of your stuff was packed, leaving you with a very empty place.</span>
</p><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">You were stressed about working with Aaron, this man knew a lot of things about your life and this was something that scared you. These thoughts were omnipresent in your minds for hours, days. They didn’t really leave, just the fact that you were leaving for the other side of the country was becoming real.</span>
</p><p class="c2 c3"> </p><p class="c2 c3"> </p><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">It has been a few days since you moved near Quantico, you went for a run. Your neighborhood was quite calm, not a lot of circulation.</span>
</p><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">You were back to your building and saw a big black SUV in the parking lot. In your lobby was Hotch speaking with the desk lady. You unplug your AirPod and enter the building.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Hotch ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Why didn't you pick up your phone ? He said. He was trying to get mad at you but failed.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- It’s upstairs, I went for a run, what happened ? you asked.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- New case, Florida. You’re coming.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">You and Hotch were heading to the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- I thought I wasn’t supposed to start before monday.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- I guess we need your service sooner, from now on, pick up the phone.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">You arrived in front of your apartment, both of you entered your studio.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Do you think I have time for a quick shower before living ? you asked.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">Hotch looked at his watch.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Wheels up in 2 hours.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Does that mean yes ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Yes, but make it quick.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">You rushed into your bathroom, undressing, but before entering your shower you got out of the room with nothing but a towel around your chest. Hotch was sitting on your couch</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Hotch ?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">He turned in your direction, you could read surprise on his face. You blushed.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Can you pack some stuff for me ? You asked</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Hum … sure. He was kind of nervous.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2 c3"> </p><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">You went back to your shower, letting the cold water run through your naked skin. You looked down to your body, your eyes stopped on every scar still apparent on your body, remembering every trauma linked to them. You felt tears on your cheek. You stopped the water, focusing, breathing. Hotch was right next door and you didn’t want him to see you like that, not again.</span>
</p><p class="c2 c3"> </p><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">After getting out of the shower you got to your bedroom where Hotch was doing your bag.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Thanks, I can take it from now, you said, still wearing only a towel around your chest.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">Hotch took a few steps back leaving you space to prepare your bag, but wasn’t living. You stared at him for few seconds, before asking him :</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Do you have something to say, ‘cause I have to change ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="c1">- Oh sorry, I … I will be in the car.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">You smiled at him. He changed. A lot has changed for both of you, on one side it was for the better and the other it was for the worst …  You finished packing your stuff, full of guilt. When Aaron lost his wife, you should have been there for him and Jack; he saved you many times, saved you from yourself, but you couldn’t help in back when he needed it the most.</span>
</p><p class="c2 c3"> </p><p class="c2">
  <span class="c1">When you first met him, you were full of hate, rage; like he must have been before his wife's death … He helped you get out of this dark part of your life and you were the person you are today; it's not only because of him but for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PROFILING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You gave the preliminary profile to the team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the car, both of you and Hotch were silent for a while before Hotch at a red light looked at you. You felt his look go stronger on you, your eyes met his. He wanted something from you. Hotch focused on the road and continues to drive. You took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- What’s going on, Aaron ? Tell me the truth.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Why did you say yes this time ? What change ?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Aaron asked you to join the BAU, 3 times before you accept. </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- You know why I refused before, you said. I wasn’t …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- … strong enough ? You know that is not true. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I was scared,  Aaron, scared of myself. And … You took a deep breath. Do you want to talk about it right now ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes. He’s response was quick. Yes, I want to talk now, he said more calmly.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I’m clean.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- What ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I’m off medication, it’s been 6 months. You looked at him, trying to read him.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Hotch did not look at you. He continues to drive. </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Aaron … I, you didn’t know what to tell him, you didn’t know what he thought about you.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- If you think you can …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I know that I can do it. If not, if I had any doubt that my condition could comprosie you or the team I would have declined the offer. Like I have done for years. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I’m happy that your … condition is getting better. Remember if you need any kind of help …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- … “I’m here for you”, I know. You completed. Same for you Hotch. </span>
    <em>
      <span>Same for you. </span>
    </em>
    <span>You said to yourself.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrived at the airport, and followed Hotch to the jet. You sit next to Spencer who was focused on his file. JJ handed you a file.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Happy to see you start sooner, she said. We will need all the help we can with this one.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You smiled at her before opening your file.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Fuck, you said quietly but Rossi who was near you, heard.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Is everything ok Agent ? he asked you.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes, it’s just … cases with kids are always hard but this one … your eyes were locked one the picture of the 2 young victims.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every year thousands of kids die in this country, even if you only keep the intentionally committed crimes this number is very high. Gun violence is the first cause of death for the 12-17, asphyxiation for 0-6. For a lower age murder are mostly cause by family, later acquaintance and stranger take other. We know for each victim age group what age our unsub mostly is . These statistics help build a profile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this time it was different, it was the work of some evil mind… </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Are you ok ? aked JJ</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I’ve seen better, you said.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Hotch got up and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to him.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- As you can see, this case is very different from what we usually do; but I trust this team and believe we can stop this madness. I would like to thank Agent Y/l/N who is now an official part of this team. Sorry it’s not gonna be a fun first day on the job.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- That’s the job. You said. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You got up.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- I think you could bring some info for us on that case, said Hotch. Y/l/N is specialized with violent crimes involving children, so I trust her with this case.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Thanks.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>You joined Hotch, facing the team.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- People who die by dismemberment are super rare … </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- “People who die by dismemberment” don’t you think you repeat yourself ? aked Morgan.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Morgan … said Hotch.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Actually … began Reid, her sentence is correct, our victims are dead because of the dismemberment, most of the dismemberment are done post-mortem and the rest is the survivor of it which is super super rare.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Can I continue ? you asked, victims of this treatment are mostly between the age of 40 and 50. Dismenmberment is almost always performed in the same place as the murder, this type of homicide is usually is not planned. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Here, you said showing the file in your hand, we have the opposite.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You started opening the file and showed the team pictures of the victims.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- The victims are 6 and 9 years old, which is the age group who is less likely to be the victims of homicides. No rape, so our unsub is not a sexual saddist. We are looking for a man in his mid 30, mid 40 with some serious trauma in his life, maybe the violent death of one of his young relatives is our trigger. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You close your file and sit back. Everyone was very quiet, Hotch gave you a little head sign telling you that you did a good job. One hour later you arrived at the police station. JJ and Reid went to the last victim's house, while Prentiss and Morgan went to the last crime scene. You, Hotch and Rossi went to the police station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the police station, officers were running everywhere it was pannick. The sheriff went to meet, and he shaked Hotch's hand.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Thank you for having us sheriff, this is SSA David Rossi and Y/l/N.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Thank you, for coming. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- What’s going on here, you asked.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- We just got another 911 call, we got a third body. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PARENTING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You arrived at the crime scene with both Hotchner and Rossi. You showed your F.B.I. ID to the officer guarding the crime scene. You put some gloves on and started to examine the body.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Same unsub ? Asked Hotch behind you.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You looked closer to the decapitated head, something was different.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes … but …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- The victomoly changed, said Rossi.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Not only, the victim was older than the two others, I’ll say 15-18 years old. But the decapitation is significantly different. With the other corpse the victim died after her members were cut off, here the victim killed herself.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- What do you mean ? asked Hotch.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Here, you can see the mark of the cut, it’s not clean enough …  We have an incomplete decapitation caused by a suicidal hang. It’s rare, especially with the mass of a body of this age, he would have needed to jump from very high. Nylon, I would say.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Doctor Lepetit, said Hotch. Shaking the woman's hand.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Doctor, you said, I need you to perform an incision, I need to see the vertebrate C2-C3 maybe C4-C5</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Right Now ? She said.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Right now, yes. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>After a few minutes with the medical examiner, you went back to Hotch and the sheriff.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Are you okay ? Asked Hotch.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes, where’s Rossi ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Back to the station, find something ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- We might have him, You said, removing your gloves. Where’s the nearest port with silos ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Few miles away. Why ? Said the sheriff.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I’ll explain at the station, call Garcia we need camera surveillance of this port.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You were about to get in the car when a man ran in directing the crime scene. Hotch stopped him,  the man was screaming. You try to calm him but he keeps screaming. “That’s my son ! This is my boy ! MY BOY! !”. Dealing with the family of the victims was maybe the most difficult part of the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later at the station the team was waiting for your profile. </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- We have a young man between 15 and 18 years old. He died by suicidal hanging, the cut was made by a nylon cord.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- So it doesn’t fit the unsub ? Asked JJ.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- No, the other … members were cut post mortem by the same tool as our unsub. Garcia found the footage of the camera of the port, we saw a white minivan, like the eye witnesses told us.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-How did you know to look for a port ? Asked Morgan.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Nylon, said Reid, we are near the ocean, so port and for this kind of decapitation you need something tall, silos.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Your phone rang, unknown number.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Hello, this is agent Y/l/N. Who am I talking to ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Hello Montana princess, I got news !</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Garcia ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yep ! The unsub or James Surgenton is back at the port.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Thanks Garcia.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at the team.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- We got him, you said.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Great, said Hotchner. I need an intervention team now. Y/l/N I don’t have Strauss autorisation to send you on the field yet.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- That’s ok.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- You say, we can bring "boy wander" but not her ? Asked Morgan.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Morgan … replied Hotch.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- That’s a joke okay ! You akay Reid ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yep. He said quietly.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team left and you started to write your report but the man for earlier entered the station.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Sir … you said.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Miss, hum, agent; he was stressed, lost, behind him was a kid. I’m sorry but I need to go to the medical examiner for … the body … I can’t bring him, he said, showing you his son.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I can look after him, that’s okay.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Thanks.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man left you with the kid, which was good because you needed to interrogate him, even if you had the unsub you didn’t know how he abducted the kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You went to a small room dedicated to young kids interviews. You sat with the kid, got some paper and pencil.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- So Jonathan, my name is Y/N. Do you like to draw ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes,  he responded.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Can you draw me your family ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- If I do it, will you do it too ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- If you want me to, Jonathan.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>The kid started to draw a stick figure, a male one, his father, one little kid, him and at the opposite of the drawing a female figure.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Is that your mom ? you asked.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes, she doesn't like dad anymore. Is that yours ?he points to your drawing.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- No it’s my sisters, my mom isn’t here anymore.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- She left ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- You can say that. Where’s your brother ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- He’s gone too.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- But you drew your mom even if she’s gone.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Daddy said that Dave ain't ever coming back. He’s dead, right ?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>What you were supposed to say, yes and tell the truth. No and lie.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Like your mom ? he asked, this kid read you like an open book.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- They are in a better place.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Is this true ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes, did you brother talk to someone before he left ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- No, the last time I saw him was with Mr. Surgenton.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You jumped out of your seat.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- You knew Mr. Surgenton ? </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes, he sells candy near the school. Every kid knows him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Did he try to bring you to his house ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes ! But Dave, wouldn’t let me …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Jonathan, you said your voice was calm, reassuring, your brother is a hero, he saved you.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Did he ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Of course, you said.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stayed with Jonathan until the team came back, JJ took care of the kid while Rossi was interrogating Surgenton. Spencer told you that Hotch wanted to talk to you, on your way to him you cross the father of the last victims.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- Sir, I have an important question ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Can it wait ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Sadly I think not … Surgenton confesses so we are leaving soon. Is Jonathan's mother dead ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes, car accidents, why ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Does we know ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes. Why ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Sir, I had a conversion with him, did he ever mention his mother as dead ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Yes, no. No he didn’t …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- I think he’s in denial, you need to look after him, even more than now. We … We see this pattern in a lot of our cases.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Are you saying my son is a psychopath ? He said calmly.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Y/l/N !! stop it. Said Hotch behind you.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- No, the father said. She’s right … He … We had a dog …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Go see your son, if his situation gets worse, call me. You handed him a card. I would personally find an establishment for him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Thanks.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man left. Leaving you with Hocthner.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>- God I forgot how good you were ? he said.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Did you ?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Never, you did a great job. Like always.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Thank you, it means a lot to me. Kids you know …</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Hotch tap gently on the shoulder. “I know” he said to your ear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. GETTING CLOSER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some info on your relationship w/ Aaron</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLASHBACK, 4 YEAR AGO</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You went back to the hotel, silent. You have failed, he killed her. Today was one of those bad days at the job, getting the unsub but not being able to save his victims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a cold shower, you could hear your heartbeat in your head. You put a sweatshirt on and open your bottle of whiskey. You sat at your window, lit a join and let it go. Time passed and your half full bottle was now empty. You checked your phone and saw 8 missing calls from Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fuck …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to call him back but he didn’t pick up. Someone knocks on your door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y/N, are you okay ? Do you need to talk ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m okay … you said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Can I come in ? He asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No … not right now Aaron … I’m not feeling well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Please … I just want to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m sorry, you said as you start sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard the magnetic sound of your door unlocking. Aaron entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I … I have a universal key …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes met his. He rushed to you, checking your wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I didn’t … you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his hand around your face, bringing his hand closer to yours. He could smell the alcohol on your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It wasn’t your fault … Y/N it wasn’t your fault. It was no one fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She died in my arms Aaron … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought you closer to him and kissed your forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch and you were very close friends,  you knew that in his eyes you were more of a little sister but for you it was unclear. You feared that it was much more.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>END OF FLASHBACK</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been 3 month since you joined the BAU, you and the team were closer, you even went to see “The Traviata'' (One of Verdi’s Operas) with Rossi one night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is what you feared the most happened, you were getting closer to Hotch and you knew that you felt something for him. But something was different than every other time you had this thought, it might be mutual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t want to push you into your arms after all it’s been just over a year since Haley died, plus there was Jack, you didn’t want to push it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night the team went to the restaurant, italian restaurant like Rossi liked to precise. After eating </span>
  <em>
    <span>antipasti</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone ordered. The server left our table and Morgan turned to Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Would you bring her to a place like this Hotch ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned in Hotch's direction, was Hotch seeing or dating someone, Garcia seems mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sir Hotch starts dating someone new and we are not even informed ? She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Garcia, Morgan I would like that you stop bringing  my private life during professional meetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- But it’s not, you said, I mean we all are off duty so it’s not professional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s family, said Rossi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt Hotch uncomfort, he was embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I wouldn’t, he said quietly. It’s too loud, too much attention. Happy Morgan you got your answer. Now stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t know who was the lucky one, but he seems to care for her. It was nice to see Hotch happier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Go to Sam's Inn, it’s a nice place, you said. They play Jazz on Thursdays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks, I … I take note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servers came back with everyone's order, you met Spencer’s eyes, he was giving you a weird face, he knew something. He broke eye contact. It hit you ! He fucking knew, he knew who was Hotchner crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner was calm, the team laughed and had a great time, it was good to just rest and have a good time with everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time the team left the restaurant, JJ, Rossi and Spencer both went back home quickly, while Derek, Penelope and Emily decided to finish the night at a bar. Not being a drinker you decide to go back to the BAU and finish some reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Need a ride home ? Asked Hotchner, standing behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks, but I’m gonna take a cab to the BAU.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re going back to the office ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, It’s still early and I don’t work tomorrow so I’m just gonna finish some paperwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Strauss asked me to go see her, I can drop you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrived at the BAU and sat at your desk, you saw Strauss talking with Hotch in his office. After a few minutes both of them got out,  she was heading to the conference room while Hoth proceeded to call someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is everything ok ? you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Last minute reunion, he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On a friday night ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don’t make the rules …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch was on the phone, you couldn’t hear the whole conversation but you could see that he wasn’t happy at all. “Hey Jessica, can you take care of Jack for few more hours ?””No ?””Yes, the bureau want me to stay few more hours ....””It’s okay, it’s not your fault, how long can you stay””Don’t worry I got it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up. “Fuck”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- It’s about Jack ? you asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, Jessica needs to go in less than an hour, and I know this meeting is gonna last longer … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I can look after him, if you're okay with it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re serious ? He asked with hope in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I can finish my paperwork at your place, it’s not a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch came close to you and hugged you. “You just saved me.”,he said. He handed you the key of his car and left for the meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrived at Hotch place a few minutes later, you got out of the car realizing that you didn’t bring your go to bag with you, meaning you’re gonna babysit a child in a cocktail dress. Jessica was waiting in front of Hotch door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hi, you said shaking her hand, I’m Y/N, I'm working with Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I know, he talks about you a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- In good I hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles, and starts to take the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don’t worry about that, good night sweety. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. JACK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You spend the night with Jack and have a conversation with Aaron.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jack?” you asked, closing the door behind you. “Y/N ?” The kid jumped into your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too buddy” you whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t really know if Hotch knowed that you had met his son, but 3 years ago his wife, ex-wife, wanted to meet you. She organized a dinner, your presence was supposed to be a surprise for Hotch since you are good friends. Sadly he had to work on a case, you were already in town so you spent the weekend with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same thing happened 2 years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had a good time with Jack, you watched movies with him, he had never seen ‘The Goonies’ before so you corrected that. You realized it was past 10 when Hotch called you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, is everything ok ? he asked at the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, I mean, you looked at Jack, I didn’t see the time passed so Jack isn’t in bed right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s dad ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yep, bud. Do you want to talk to him ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hand the phone to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi ! Dad” “Can we do a SWP night ? Please” “He wants to talked to you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took the phone back, intringed, what the fuck was a SWP night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jack wants you to stay a little longer tonight, I’ll be back in a few minutes, if you can’t stay that’s okay I …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … I can stay actually. Those words came out of your mouth without even bothering to pass by your brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Perfect then, I see you soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up, you stood still for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you okay ? asked Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What is a SWP night ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Star wars &amp; Pizza. Daddy and I watch movies and eat pizza …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, while waiting for Hotch you heard the sound of a key in the lock, you got up and opened the door, Hotch was struggling between the pizza boxes, his key and his paperwork. “Let me take that” you said, taking away the boxes from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pizza !! screamed Jack. Dad !! He continues rushing to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I see you got the sense of priorities buddy, he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of you ate while watching Star Wars 1 (I mean 4, but it’s the first f*** you got it). At the end of the movie Jack jumped out of the couch “Y/N I got to show you something !” “Be quick Jack, it’s clearly past bedtime ...” he ran to his room and got out with a tiny little red boxe, you freezed. “Mommy gave me this, she told me it was important to you” he opened the boxe, in which was your 1 year sobriety medal. You hugged Jack, letting a tear run down your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you know why it’s so important ? you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So you need to promise me to keep it very carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I promise you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hugged him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Now, go to bed. It's past your bedtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed his cheek, got up, avoiding Aaron's eyes. He was surely wondering what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back after getting Jack to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you gonna explain to me what just happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat at one of the kitchen chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- 4 Years, 9 months, 19 days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I am sober for 1753 days. Last time you saw me drinking was the last time I ever touched alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s fantastic … I …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Let me finish, you said calmly. What I gave to your son is my one years medal. It means the word to me for him to have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You proceed to tell Hotch the both times you met his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re doing a job where you can’t spend a lot of time with the one you love, you continued, you have seen me at my lowest point and I just don’t want this anymore. I want you to see me at my best. I have to stop, this autodestruction I do when I’m overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave this medal to your son because I want him to know that you are very important in people's lives, that you are a true hero. You posed and looked into Aaron's eyes, he gently wiped the tears on your cheek. You saved my life, you said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron brings his arms around you, giving you a kiss on your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You are very important to me Aaron,you said between two sobs, I want you to know that and …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I know, but never forget that you are too, I ... , his voice break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him, seeing that he began to cry. You took his head between your hands. “Don’t cry, please don’t cry”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- I have to tell you … he started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you sure you want to talk about this right now ? you asked. It’s getting late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Maybe I …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Let’s talk tomorrow, you said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re right ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wiped your tears and grabbed your bag. You were not in an emotional setting for taking this conversation further. Hotch opened the door and let you leave his apartment. Hotch stayed a few minutes at his door, one thing was hunting his mind. “I should have said I love you”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. MONDAY MORNING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Aaron get more intimate in is office but are interupted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You didn’t talk with Hotch for the whole weekend. You wanted to call him back and tell him what you feel about him but I wasn’t a good idea. On his side Hotch wanted to do the same thing, but he didn’t want to pressure you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday morning you had a meeting with Strauss, like every 2 weeks for a check on your psychology test, this meeting was supposed to be your last before officially being part of the team. You were, in their hearts, but  on paperwork you were still on probation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- So you passed every test successfully … Said Stauss. But I want you to talk to me about your relationship with the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You froze, did she know about what you felt for Hotch ? How could she know ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What do you mean ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you have any problems with your team members ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh no, no never !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How did they react to your past ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped, you didn’t talk about your past with the team, you didn’t really have the occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I … I didn’t tell them about my youth actually. I ... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is this because you fear their response ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No … maybe … You stopped and took a deep breath . Miss you know my file. It’s why I’m sitting here right now, I have seen and experienced traumatic things in my past but It’s why I’m here. That's what makes me wake up in the morning, go to work. And I know that if I tell them everything about me, they will understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed your file.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Congratulations, agent Y/l/N. You’re working for the BAU.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thank you ! Thank you so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Now get out ! I have work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got out of Strauss meeting, full of joy. Hotch opened his office door looking directly at you, you rushed in his direction wanting to announce great news. You entered his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is everything okay ? he asked worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes ! It couldn’t be better actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you gonna tell me ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m no longer on probation ! I’m working here ! For real !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sound came out of his mouth, maybe he didn’t want to work with you anymore. Maybe after what you said to him last friday, he didn’t want you in his life anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is everything okay Aarron ? you asked, coming closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, I - I’m just … I'm very happy for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What is it that you're not telling me ? He didn’t want to meet your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I wanted to say this to you friday night … and I still do … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You came closer to him putting your hand on the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y/N I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped back. You looked at him and didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I - Aaron I … do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got closer to him, you didn’t even have to finish your sentence he knew that what he felt for you was mutual. His lips met yours and during this very moment you felt better than you’ve ever been. You and Aaron were both trying to take control of the situation, he lifted you up and sat you on his desk. A pencil pot fell on the floor, you let a chuckle out resulting in Aaron biting the inside of your lips. His hands were running in back while his lips were gently kissing you in the neck. Your hands went from Aaron cheeks to his hair, he started massaging your breasts, you let a small groan out. Everything was so perfect you wanted him and it was mutual, as he leans you on his desk his phones start to ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Fuck … he said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That wasn’t for me, you said joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Not yet, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him and watched his phone, the caller ID was JJ’s. There was a new case. You let JJ and Hotch talk about the case, you clean the mess you make on Hotch desk. He hung up the phone and helped you clean up. You decide to leave his office and make coffee for the team, it is early in the morning and they're gonna arrive in a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Where are you going ? I’m not finished with you. Aaron said to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’ll be at the coffee machine … and, you chuckle,  agent Hotchner, I hope you’re not finished with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team arrived a few minutes after JJ's phone call, you all shared a coffee during the debrief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Home invasion who turned into a double homicide in Saco, Maine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Survivor ? Reid asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The father, Arnold Kyzuami and his daughter Cassie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay wheels up in 30, said Hotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on the jet the team decided to make another review of the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So 2 weeks ago, at 3 A.M. 3 intruders enter the house of the Kyzuami family, they asked them for their money but after some time they decide to leave, killing the mother with 2 shots one in the stomach and the other in the head, same for the dad, the youngest child, Harry ,was stabbed to death, their daughter cassie was no big injuries. Recap Prentiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- And the police have no suspects ? Asked Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cassie’s boyfriend, said Reid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hotch ?you asked, he looked at you. I need the officers to show me the interrogation tape when they arrive. Reid, I will need your help.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. PAST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During a interview you have to talk about your past to get the suspect trust. This chapter was heavily "inspired" by the case of Jennifer Pan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reid and you arrived at the police station, you went to the tape room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So what I’m looking for ? He asked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pull up the interrogation of the daughter I want to start with this, you are looking for times where she plays with hands, times where she uses tissues and sudden emotion change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You treating it like she’s a suspect …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … she might be. The overkill on the brother is leading to an unsub that is a part of the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid went through the footage stopping where you asked him to. In a few hours you were finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Call Hotch in, you asked Reid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You think she did it ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m here to find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch came in a few minutes later, you showed him the extrait of the video tapes showing him the weird comportement of the teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She’s faking it. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - You’re sure ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The hands, the way she pretends grieve but when the inspector asks her specific question the emotions disappear and … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … the way she builds her sentence. He finished</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s fluid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fine, I’m calling her for an interrogation. You handle it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- If it’s okay with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The suspects came in a few hours later and were waiting in the interrogation room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How are you gonna handle it ? asked Rossi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Build trust, rapport … hum afford justification for the crime then confrontation and pressure. The usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You entered the interrogation room, the young Cassie Kyzuami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m agent Y/l/N, I’m sorry to bring you in again. I can’t imagine what you are experiencing right now. Before we start I need you to know your rights, I know you already know them from past interviews. You can leave if you want, you have the right to remain silent too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s okay, i know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Our discussion is video tape, are you okay with this as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started your interview, you were at your ease. Juvenile crimes were your speciality so you’ve been thru this procedure many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Did your parents have big expectations for you and your brother ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, they … she started fake crying unlike the previous inspector. You didn’t fall into it, they wanted us to be like them …. my mother she’s the one who wanted that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It must have been difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How would you know that, she started to talk louder you were losing her, you needed to create a bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Actually I do, my dad was like that. He wanted us to be like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you - are you like him ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, I never want to be like him, like you don’t want to be like your mom. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She wants me to leave everything I like, just to be this perfect version of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So she controls every aspect of your life, friends, school, money, love ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, she … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It made you mad. When she told you to stop seeing him right ? I was mad too, my dad, he locked me in when I was 16, I couldn’t see my girlfriends, never seen her since. I was mad, as mad as you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know Hotch was looking at the interrogation and he knew you were telling the truth to these kids. He knew a lot of things of your past but you never told him about Chelsie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interrogation took time but after 3 hours you could switch to phase 2, you confronted her. You used a technique called fatigue and fear. You want other the event of the murder going from end, to start, to middle, to previous interogatio, to start again. Cassie couldn’t follow up, he facking her emotions, remembering her lies made her more vulnerable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- The thing is, Cassie, I work with the FBI, so I just have to turn my computer on and I can have the satellite image of the night your mother and brother were murdered. And you know it works like an X-Ray, you know what’s an X-ray ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So you know that I can see every movement that occurred in your house 2 weeks ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everythings you just said was fake, you didn’t have this image, it was a bluff, but she was stressed and her defenses were low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I - What’s gonna happen to me ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you have a lawyer ? If not one will be appointed by the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I didn’t want them to die. But I had to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The thing is, you wanted them to die, and I’m pretty sure you're the one you killed your brother when your associates were dealing with your parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Did you ever want to kill your dad ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You posed before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, but it’s better to see him rot in jail.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. HOTEL ROOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment you've all been looking for !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You got out of the interrogation room, Hotch was waiting for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you okay ? he asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, why ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I … I just know that your father is a sensitive subject and …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m okay, you grabbed his hand, I swear I’m fine Aaron. It’s been a long time and … It’s better now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer walked in on you, you let Hotch hand go and blushed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum … sorry to interrupt but you were right Y/N. You were very good in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thank you, Spencer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrived in your hotel room, the sun was going down, you decided to take a good shower but even before you could step into the bathroom your phone started ringing. It was the sheriff of the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agent Y/l/N, I’m listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hi, I wanted to call you to thank you, Cassie confessed everything a few hours after you and your team left the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, that’s great thanks for the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up. You decide to tell the good news to Hotch, his room was at the other end of the corridor. You knocked at his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s Y/N, you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is everything okay ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Yes, can I come in ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You entered the hotel room, the bed room was clean, no luggage was showing, you couldn’t tell that someone was staying in for the night, on the opposite you could see a little office, the desk was full of paperwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You got quite the room ? you said looking at the suite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s on being the unit chief I guess .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -I just wanted to tell you that the girl confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh that’s nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came closer to you, his shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was untied. You grabbed his tie bringing him closer to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Am I interrupting something ? I can leave if you want me to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Why would I want that ? he whispers to your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So what do you want ? you asked, kissing him in the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You could stay the night, he said, grabbing gently your butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That isn’t free, you know that … you let a small moan out as Aaron was he squeezed you tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What’s the condition Miss Y/l/N ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- First I want to take a shower and after that I will steal some clothes of yours for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So you think you will need clothes tonight ? He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fuck you, you said laughing, and I will take this as a yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You step out of the shower, Aaron was waiting on one of his room's sofa. You opened his wardrobe looking for something to put on other than your current towel. Aaron was standing behind you, he leaned and gave you a kiss in the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m gonna take a shower and when I come back I want you waiting on my bed like the good girl that you are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron entered his bathroom, you earned the water running. He never talked to you like that, which just exited you more. You went through his wardrobe, is this man wearing anything other than a suit ? After some time you stubble upon a kimono, you decide to wear it, not only was it comfortable but it was easy to get off. You sat on his bed waiting like he asked you to. The water stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why did you bring a kimono on your go to bag ? you asked leaning on his bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Did you take my Kimono ? He asked, getting out of his bathroom, soaking wet,  wearing only a towel around his hips. God you look good in it ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came closer to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Aaron, you’re gonna wet everything … you said as he came even closer to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to lean on you. He whispered “You’re the one who’s gonna”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s hand was slowly caressing your leg, going from your tight to your waist. He gently kissed you on your lips, water from his soging hair was streaming on your face and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What should I do to you ? he said as he started caressing your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You moan and grab his head between your hands. You kiss him, biting his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Make me cum … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s finger rubbed your clit faster, his head disparear between your legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I could do that, you’ve been a good girl but I need you to ask me directly ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his tongue entered you, you grabbed his black hair. You know what he wanted from you, calling him name, proving its superiority not only in hierarchy but in bed. The thing is you are not gonna be his submissive. You grab his head pulling him out of you, he gives you a confused look. You smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- SSA Hotchner, the thing is you are my whore, and you gonna fuck me and make me cum, understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How am I a whore ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bring his head closer to you, gently kissing him, he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s something that you're gonna show me tonight Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not a … you stopped him by giving him a slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Who’s the whore ? you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before going back in, he smirked. “I am”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. JJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A ray of light wakes you up in the morning. You grunt, Aaron was still sleeping by your side. You wanted to go back to sleep but failed, you looked at the clock, it was 5:45 A.M. You decided to get out of bed and make some coffee. You steal one off Aaron dad sweaters, and drink your beverage on the sofa. Your legs were brushed, you went to the bathroom, checking for potential hickeys. “Fuck”. You felt like a highschooler having to hide your boyfriend from your parents, but you were a fully groan ass adult fucking with their boss risking your job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few minutes later you heard Aaron waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Morning sunshine, you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron grunted. He sat up in bed. You stared at him “Oh shit” you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What’s wrong ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum … check your face in a mirror maybe …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What is it ? Hickeys ? I’ll get over it you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his face in a little mirror on his night table. Aaron's cheek was heavily bruised, you felt a little guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m sorry, you said, I didn’t think I hit you that hard …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You didn’t … you just did it a lot …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Coffee ? you asked, trying to make it up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. You made him a cup of coffee, and prepared a second round for yourself. You put the two cups on the coffee table and sat back on the sofa. Aaron cleared his throat, catching your attention. He tapped the empty place on the bed. You bring both cups of coffee, sitting by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Good girl, he said kissing you on the cheek. He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shut up and drink your coffee Aaron. You kissed his bruised cheek, making him groan. Don’t forget who’s my whore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the morning the team was back in the jet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … so WE are taking orders from a man who hit himself with a kitchen cabinet ? Just asking. Morgan joked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughs. Indeed Hotch's excuse wasn’t the best, but it was doing the job. You could tell JJ and Reid what they doubt about the veracity of the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day you came to the BAU, Hotchner had called a meeting. You were in the elevator, Prentiss stepped in just before the gates closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hi, do you know why Hotch called us in ? you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, she paused, You had a good night ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at her confused, she pointed to her neck referencing your hickeys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh … Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, the elevator stopped. You stepped out, heading to the conference room. Few minutes of waiting and all the team was reading to hear Hotch, but he didn’t say anything. He sat down and JJ started to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I have been transferred to the pentagon and Stauss made me understand that I couldn’t decline. I’m leaving next week … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team was quiet, JJ was leaving, you weren’t the closest person to her but you gonna miss her. Garcia break the silence :</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Girls night ! Tonight every night until you left !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team laughed. After some emotional exchange, the day went by like usual which meant paperwork, coffee, random fact from Spencer, more coffee and paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You went back to your house and received a message from Garica “Girls Night, meeting at 9PM at Saint Jo’s Bar”, you smiled “I’ll be there”. You wanted to have a fun night with the girls. You put on a green velvet cocktail dress and took the car to the meeting point. You all sat down in one of the bar corners, the servers came to your group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What can I get you lady’s ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A margarita for me, said Emily, a pint for miss JJ, a pi</span>
  <span>ñ</span>
  <span>a colada for miss Peneloppe and … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’ll take a virgin mojito. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh come on girl, don’t you want to have a little fun tonight ? asked Emily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m sober, I don’t drink alcohol, it’s been almost 5 years, you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The server left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m sorry I didn’t know … said Emily grabbing your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Can I ask why you stopped alcohol ? don't feel obligated to answer. Asked Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh that’s okay, I had an alcohol problem and one day after a case I had a meltdown in front of another officer … you stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ put a protective hand on your back, as the server came back with your order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I had a meltdown in front of Hotch …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia started to sip on her drinks, clearly wanting more information on your friendship with the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So your relation with Aaron isn’t just consultant in hard cases ? asked Emily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It is striclty professional, you lied, he just knows me from some dark part of my life … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing some drinks, you and the girls left the bar. Penelope and Emily took a taxi on their way home. JJ and you were both able to drive so you both walked to your cars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You know you like green ? JJ asked you, entering her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What ? you asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaron Hothner, she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum … what i’m I supposed to do with this information JJ ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don’t know, have fun I guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 weeks passed by, JJ was gone, Garcia and Hotch shared the work of the Media Liaison post. Hotch’s cheek brush was gone but you gifted him with others. One morning you arrived at the bureau, there was more agitation than usual. Hotch walked in on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What’s going on ? you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We have a new team member.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. JEALOUSY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- Hi, I’m agent </span>
  <span>Ashley Seaver</span>
  <span>, nice to meet you, agent Y/l/N ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, nice to meet you. Hotch I need to talk to you … now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You closed the door of Hotch’s office behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A new agent ? You … you could tell me about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch came closer to you grabbing you by the hips and gissing you in the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I didn’t have the opportunity, jealous ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Am I funny ? asked Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, I mean, thinking I am jealous is quite the joke. You’re not my property, you can do what you want with who you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch removed his and from your waist. He sat at his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agent Seaver is a consultant for us, her dad was Charles Beauchamp …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rossi knowed on the door and entered as you sat down at Hotch’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, hi Y/N. Have you met Seaver yet ? She is our consultant on serial cases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She is ? You looked at Hotch. Have I done something wrong … I - I mean it’s kind of my field of </span>
  <span>expertise</span>
  <span> since my dad … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch grab your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Your post in the FBI has nothing to do with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What ? you said surprised and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You are a fantastic agent and you are here because Strauss and I thought that you could really help the team. Where you don’t have anything to do with this man … understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I didn’t know … I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We got a new case and seen you in a few minutes, I need to talk to Rossi …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so focused on your conversation with Hotch that you forgot the presence of Rossi, you walked out of the room avoiding his look and you didn’t want to give an explanation now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What was that ? Asked Rossi to Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Not now, Dave.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later the team meets to talk about a new case. Garcia presented the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- 5 blonde women between 23 and 29 were killed, the last victims were found 1 week ago …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why didn't they ask for us sooner ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Because It’s a copycat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pictures of the victims are replaced by the picture of an old man on the big screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arnold Cross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reid saw your face going pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You okay Y/l/N ? he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I - I know the case, you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped out of your seat and started to head outside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is she okay ? Asked </span>
  <span>Seaver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer looked at Hotch, worried for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I will talk to her later, Hotch said, let’s continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You called the sheriff of your childhood town. He was just an officer at the time but he was promoted a few years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  Hi, sheriff Matisse ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, who is it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum … you posed. It’s Margaret … Margaret Willson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh my god ! Kiddo, I thought you changed your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I did, I go by Y/N Y/l/N. I need a big favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sure, what do you need ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - A name, during the trial of Arnold Cross, a woman had a child with the man, she was one of his victims. He sperded his life because she was carrying his kid. I need this woman's name. She must have changed it but I need you to find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I - I can't do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mike … I would never ask you something like that but - I am with the FBI and we got a copycat and I need to know who the kid is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fine I - I will send you what I can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thank you, so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Take care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hanging up, you rushed back to your team. You entered all eyes on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Everything okay ? asked Rossi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The case, you said, I know. The trial of Arnold Cross was in my town. I was like 10 or something my dad brought us to it …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You dad bring you to a serial killer trial ? asked Prentiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Small town, not a long thing to do. I know that he had a kid, he raped a woman but before killing her he learned that she was pregnant so he kept her, when he was caught the kid was 1 or 2. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So the kid is out there, you think he’s a suspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I know he is. You said. You know the kid, but your younger brother used to babysit him, so he started life with quite the bad influence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How ? Asked Reid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Just, I know. I have someone trying to find the identity of the mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Isn’t it in the files of the trial ? Asked Rossi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She changed her name, pretty sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay, wheals up in 30. Said Hotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>12 hours passed by, you received a text from sheriff Matisse. “Cathy Mallord”. You called Garcia to have a background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dead, 3 month ago, she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Killed ? Asked Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Unsolved but I doubt it was sucide. The son is Malcom Mallard but he tried to change for Arnold Cross 2 month ago. It was refused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think we have our unsub. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How do we catch him ? Said one officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We need to know where he is going and have an undercover agent on him. Said Prentiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. PLAYING THE GAME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Garcia had found the car of the unsub. You were catching him tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you sure I can do this guys ? Asked Seaver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Of course, you said. If something goes wrong the team is here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- And if he doesn’t catch the bait, Y/l/N and I go in with the wigs. Add Prentiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seaver was the team member with the similar haircut as the victims, so we decided to send her in first. All the victims were found with a red piece of clothing so Seaver wore a red and black dress, Prentiss went with a simple red shirt and the bicth still looked fantastic, you wore a very short red dress. This man wasn’t getting away. You step out of the locker room. Hotch caught you before you left with the intervention team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You are not going to dress like that ? Right ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaron, am I going undercover in a night club or in a fucking church ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sorry, just be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked around checking that no one could see you. You kissed him and left.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The unsub was in visual, Seaver started her first approach but it wasn’t going as well as everyone had wished. You know you had to do something. You went to the bathroom and communicated with Seaver “Seaver, the unsub is not catching the bait, keep him on you but do not force him. Leave when I arrive but don’t go too far. And play the game later on. I have a plan”. You removed the earpiece, leaving only your mic in case of emergency. You stepped out of the bathroom your blond wig on. “Fuck” you saw Hotch in the distance, he wasn’t supposed to be in the intervention team. You passed by Prentiss stealing her drink. You arrived by Malcom’s table, you sat and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do I know you ? He asked, pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You don’t remember me ? you asked, you faked taking a sip of Prentiss’s drink, fuck she didn’t joke around with alcool. The smell was strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Should I ? He started to show some stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Willison, Margaret Willson, you may know my dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No fucking way, is this really you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lean a little bit more exposing more off your cleavage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I heard you were in the game. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, your brother got me into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You froze a little bit, but went back to your act as kink as you left it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I didn’t know you were in it. He continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That's because when you're good, no one knows you are in the game. And no one knows that you are winning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You had a good teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Daddy was the best. You looked around you. Do you want to play tonight ? You said playing footsie with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Let’s dance, shall we.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Malcom went on the dance floor, his hands were running through your body. You were dancing with him, he was kissing you in the neck and you could feel his erection on your butt. He disgusted you. You caught Aaron's eyes in the crowd. You close your eyes for a second and face Malcom. You kissed him passionately, he grabbed your ass. You let a faked moan out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I forgot how hot you were. You’re gonna be my whore tonight ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh I can be your whore everyday of the week, honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You saw Seaver in the distance.  Malcom started to caress your clothe clit. This was stopping here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I got one. You said. Blond one, at 6 o'clock from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turn, in the Seaver direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She was flirting with me tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Even better, we take care of her. And after that you gonna fuck me so hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcom went to talk to Seaver and left the club. You followed them to the parking lot. He drew a gun and pointed it at her. You were just behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Honey ! You said, he turned in your directing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You threw an uppercut in his face. He felt on the ground you kick his gun out of his hand. You hold him on the ground, his hands in his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  What’s going on ? He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh sorry, you said. I’m with the FBI.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You aren't Willson daughter ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not only his daughter. I’m his biggest fucking nighmare. You said tightening his handcuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fuck you and your little blond friend. Your brother told me you were a whore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The biggest, you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Police officers arrived and started to put him in their car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- He got the list. He said before getting in the vehicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-What ? you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- This gonna be fun, he said, looking you dead in the eyes, people gonna die, and you can do nothing !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police left. You took your phone and dial Garcia number as fast as you could. You were headed to the back of the parking lot, Hotch tried to talk to you but you were in a state of shook and passed by him. How could he get the list ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Garcia, I did your magic hand. Now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You got the bad guy ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, did Malcom Mallard visit Oregon State Penitentiary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum … Yeah, he visited Morgan Willson. Does that ring a bell to you ? She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hung up, you were having a panic attack. Hotch came closer to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you okay, if you need to talk … he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t look him in the eye. You found refuge in Aaron's arms as you started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- People are gonna die and I can do nothing about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. FAMILY BUSINESS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were silent on your way back to Quantico, you told the team that you would explain everything but you wanted Garcia to be there too.  You came home, exhausted. You sat on your bed feeling empty. How are you gonna tell your team that your father was a killer ? The ringtone of your phone got you out of your thoughts. It was Hotch, you decided to answer after what happened tonight. He deserved some explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hi, you said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, you pick up the phone ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, I think I should talk to someone tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you okay ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No … But I’ll be fine. Did you talk to the team ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No I think you should be the one, but if it’s too hard I can do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’ll do it. Can you call for a team meeting tomorrow ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sure. Do you want company ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I'll be fine Aaron, thank you. I - I’m gonna try to have some sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I wish I could kiss you right now and hug you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Good night Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hang up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t sleep but you had nightmares. All kinds of childhood memories haunted you all night long. You decided to respect your explanation to the team, you needed to kill time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You arrived at the BAU, everyone was already waiting for you. You sat in your usual seat, Hotch sat next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks, you said to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Just thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An empty seat caught your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sorry, I’m late. Saided JJ as she walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at Hotch confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A family reunion isn’t really one if everyone isn’t there. He said laying a protective hand on your thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up, facing the team in front of the big presentation screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks everyone for being here. I owe you some explanations. I hate talking about my life because it’s something very hard for me. So … It might sound crazy but I have to present it to you like a case, ‘cause if I don’t I - I just can't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Take your time, said Spencer as he timidly smiled at you you  turn the screen on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Morgan Willson was a prolific killer living in Albany, Oregon. He killed 12 people, you started reciting all the victim's names engraved in your brain, 3 of his victims were murdered before the birth of his first child, your sister's photo showed up on the screen, he didn’t kill for 5 years. 2 murder occured during during his wife second pregnancy. A photo of your younger self joined your sister’s one the screen. Margaret Willson, you continue, no killing for 6 years, 2 bodies were found in Eugene, Oregon, a few weeks after Franck Willson birth. Your brother's picture shows up. Morgan Willson groomed his kids, you closed your eyes, tears started to come out, he groomed his kids to … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped, it was too hard. Hotch got up off his seat joining you in front of the team. He grabbed you by the waist and said to you “If you want to stop I’ll understand. It must be hard but imagine there’s only me okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed you a tissue, whipped out your tear and left his protective embrace. You looked into his eyes, you knew you could hide your feelings in front of Hotch you did it for years. You continue your explanation but this time you just didn’t look elsewhere than his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Morgan Willson victims were between 5 and 10, he groomed his children to bring back and lure his victims. If 5 last victims were raped, he used to do it in front of his wife and kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What happened to the wife ? Asked you, he knew but he played the game you choose to play, presenting it like a case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- 2 years prior to his arrest, she killed herself as the older sister was turning 21 and left the household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Are there potential additional victims ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No body was found, proving death that occurs during this two years period.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How did he get arrested?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I made an anonymous call to the police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- He’s serving a lifetime in jail, he can’t hurt you. Hotch said a hand on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and faced your team again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The thing is, our last unsub knew my family. My brother was in jail as a kid for participating with his dad ... our dad killings. He later met our unsub and trained him I guess. The unsub told me that “people gonna die, and you can do nothing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What does that mean ? Said Hotch behind you, his hand still on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That means that my brother got my father's dying wish in his hand and it’s gonna be bloody. When he learned that I turned him in, he wanted to go on a rampage, killing a lot of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you think your … Garcia stopped … Do you think Frank Willson will kill these people ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think he started, and … you can call him by brother I mean he’s my blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I can’t imagine what I must have been like, said Seaver, I had the chance to never have to see my dad monstrosity. But this man, don’t call him your blood, your brother, if you don’t want to, I can see that it’s hurting you. Family isn’t always blood. I mean look in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Come here baby girl, you need a hug from uncle Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You break down in tears as Morgan and the team hugged you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I love you guys, you said. And I would love to be part of your family if you still want me in it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. STRAUSS OFFICE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The past week had been calm, after revealing more about your past Garcia was supplying you with a life supply of cookies. The team respected the fact you didn’t really want to talk about the fact that your father trained you to be a serial killer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Hey Prentiss, you called as you walked in the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How are you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fine, what about you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I was asking myself if you would like to go for a drink tonight. With maybe Garcia and even Seaver ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Girls night ? Something you need to tell us ? She joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, nothing important, you said. I don’t know if you seem a little stressed these past days, if this can help you it would be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don’t worry for me, I just have some trouble sleeping this past week, she lied. Thanks for worrying. And I’m not free tonight, I’m seeing friends. What about tomorrow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I can’t, I’m out of town for a few days, leaving tomorrow afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day you went to the BAU in the afternoon a few hours before your flight. You were going to give a lecture on child psychology in a university next state. Before you left Quantico you said goodbye to the team, you were about to leave for only a few days but you still wanted to say bye to your friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey ! You’re dressed for something special, Roland Garros ? Morgan said joking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shut up Morgan, giving him a hug. I’m going outstate for a few days, this is my confort travel outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seriously, a tennis skirt and a sweater ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You have a problem with that ? What’s yours ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh baby girl, that would be an unprofessional conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you laugh. You saw Hotch in the distance, he was going for the elevator, you left Morgan at the coffee machine and succused to enter in the elevator just in time to stop Hotch from hitting the level button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Not that quick, SSA Hotchner. You said choosing to go at the administration level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nice outfit … he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator gate closed. His hands went for your crotch, he started to caress your naked clit. He came closer to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No underwear ? You’re a bad girl … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You haven't seen anything yet, you said letting a small groan out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrived at the right level, you started walking towards Strauss office, the blinds were closed. You opened the door and stepped in, Hotch right behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What are we doing in Strauss office ? he asked as you sat on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She’s on vacation, you grabbed his tie, now SSA Hotchner I want you to fuck me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, Aaron was in his element today. Fucking in the BAU could be fun, </span>
  <span>especially if he takes over you. He was standing right between your legs. He opens them a little bit more and starts rubbing your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Where should I fuck you ? He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  Fuck me in the ass, SSA Hotchner you said kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With your foot you opened one of Stauss' drawers, a lubricant was in it. Aaron looked at you confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How did you know this was there ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m a fucking profiler, you said grabing his head in your hands, now do what I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The thing is you’ve been a bad girl, he said as he fingered you faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Please Aaron, you said in a begging voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hands, he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him confused, he pulled out his belt. You chuckle, giving him your wrist. He tied you up. You let a giggle you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Am I funny to you ? He said tightening his belt against your wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew that his artisanal bound couldn’t restrain you, but you wanted to make him happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, you’re just so nice to me. You teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unbuttoned his pants, you stared at his crotch for a second before he pushed you on Strauss' desk depriving you the view. His hand was around your neck, he didn’t choke you but you knew that he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Now, I’m gonna do what you asked me to. But first you have to cum for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers were twisting inside of you and his hand was keeping you on the desk exercising just the right amount of presion on your neck. Not long after you let a long moan out, Aaron got his fingers out of your wet pussy and kissed you on the cheek, he didn’t remove his hand from your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’ve been a good girl … Now turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You obey, turning on your superior desk. Aaron lifted your shirt, revealing your buttcheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fuck … That’s one of the best ass I've ever seen ? He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I doubt you’ve seen a long list. You teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Careful, behave or I will need to punish you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I’m waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron spanked you, you whimpered. He spread your soft cheeks and gently circled his tongue around your ring, after some time he entered you. You moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is everything okay ? he asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- SSA Hotchner you could tear my ass in two, it would be okay. I’m your whore today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I will take this as a yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrived at the airport just in time for your flight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. DENIAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The students sat in the auditorium, they were more than you could expect. You turned your presentation on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hi ! I’m Y/N, I have a PhD in psychology and I am currently an FBI agent working for the BAU. We catch bad guys. Thanks for coming to this lecture on  “Child Psychology in Modern Profiling”, before we start I’m guessing most of you are in psychology but maybe some of you are in criminology ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few people raise their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay, we got a few. Great. Let’s start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started your presentation, explaining the tree pillar of child psychology : Cultural, Social and Socioeconomics. The lecture went great. The next day you had a second presentation, same subjects but a little later in the day. You just started your conclusion that your phone started vibrating. Hotch was calling, he knew that you were in the middle of the lecture, it must be important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m sorry, I have to take that call. It’s my superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y/N. He said, you sensed panic in his voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What happened ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I need you in DC now, Garcia booked you a flight, a taxi is waiting for you in front of the auditorium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started packing your stuff in a hurry, panic started to invade you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaron what’s happening ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Prentiss. I - I will explain when you’re here. I need you in DC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You left the room, and headed outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hotch. Where is Prentiss ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She’s in surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrived at the hospital as soon as you could. On your way to the hospital Garicia called you announcing that Emily didn’t make it. You were heading to the waiting room, you entered the corridor leading to the room. Hotch and JJ were talking, he noticed your presence. You rushed to him, letting your bag containing your  psychology work and all your lecture material, you let yourself fall into his arms as tears rushed through your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What happened ? You asked weeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m sorry, we did everything we could, I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I want to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started to get nauseous, your head was hurting because of the neon hospital light, you started shaking. Hotch’s embrace was just getting stronger and more protective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think you should sit with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y/N. Sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat down with the others, you were lost. Not knowing if you were awake or in the middle of a nightmare, the thing is; it was both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next days were difficult, the funeral was very hard for everyone. The team morale was as low as it could get, working on a case without her wasn’t the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Denial</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this couldn’t happen to you. Why was the world so against you ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you saw that she wasn’t being okay. You could have done something, maybe not saving her life but be by her side at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bargaining</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your relationship with Hotch helped you during this period, but it didn’t last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Depression</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you lost appetite, your insomnia came back, you had problems focusing and were anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Acceptance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you wish you could accept your loss and the fact that you can’t change what happened. You weren't there yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Where are you ? Asked Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was handling a review of the team, trying to figure out how everyone was handling up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don’t know, it’s hard to figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Can you elaborate ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not in denial.. But I’m angry at myself, at Doyle … We already talked about it so I guess bargaining but …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Depression, he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t continue to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What’s on your mind ? He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don’t think we should have this discussion here …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why so ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Because, it would be unprofessional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts down his pen and blocknote, unclipping his badge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tell me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I need some time to figure out what just happened … by myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-So, we are over ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, that’s not what I say, you said as you came closer to Aaron. I just need time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s okay. You can leave now, I have finished your evaluation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron was mad at you for wanting to take a pause in your relationship, you could tell. Everything went even more downhill. Your depression was worst. And even after JJ’s return the team was still pretty moved by Emily’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a few months now, Seaver has left the BAU, Hotch was deployed in Pakistan. His absence made you realise that the pause in your relationship was the worst thing that could you do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. COMING BACK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been 7 months since Emily’s death. You were still moved by her death and Hotch's departure. The past month you were working on a case in Pennsylvania, you were specially called in and didn’t think twice. Leaving the BAU for fews weeks was a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day you received a call from Strauss, she told you that Morgan spent the 7 months looking for Doyle and he had a lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I want you in Quantico. She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I would love to come back but the bureau assigned me …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I know, but I called your superior and they can give you one week off. If you want to come back you need to tell me now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I will be on my way, miss. You said, the team needed you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You jumped in the first plane heading in DC. You arrived at the BAU in the afternoon. Morgan had caught Doyle and was trying to get information from him, Garcia told you that he wanted you to go through the case and brought fresh eyes on it. As you were heading to the evidence room you saw JJ coming out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s time. A male voice said to her from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why ? Morgan may be able to break him without her.  She asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I doubt it, I made a call she’s on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ saw you approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y/N you’re back ! She says excited to see you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, Strauss brought me in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ left, leaving you alone with the man she was talking to. His hair was black, he was wearing a blue shirt and his posture was so familiar to you. He turned in your direction. Your heart stopped beating for a second, he changed, he lost weight, his hair was a little bit longer than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re back ? You said heading toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey. Said Hotch, giving you a smile. Yes, Morgan called me a few days ago. You change your hair ?He asked as nothing was going on, as it was only days since you saw each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, I - I cut them a bit and … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I missed you. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offered his arm to you, you accepted his invitation giving him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I miss you too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You went through the information with Hotch, you found some potential lead on where to find Doyle’s son. JJ came back to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She’s here. She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fine, gather the team. Hotch said as you gave him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Who’s here ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hand on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m gonna explain everything, I promise you, Y/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team gathered in the meeting room. You missed the team and was happy to see them, sadly the circumstances were not fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Everyone gets a seat. Said Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why ? What’s going on, is everything alright ? Asked Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seven month ago I made a decision that affected this team, he said. As you know Emily had lost a lot of blood, after her fight with Doyle. But the doctors were able to stabilise her. And she was airlifted from Boston undercover on exfiltration. Her identity was strictly needed to know. She stayed there until she was well enough to travel. She was reassigned to Paris where she was given several identities, none of which we had access to for her security.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She’s alive ? Asked Garica</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- But we buried her. Said Spencer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had difficulty breathing, you got out of your seat, wanting to get some air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- As I said I take full responsibility for the decision. If anyone has any issues it should be directed toward me. Added Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Any issues ? Said Morgan. Yeah I got issues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P rentiss steps into the room, alive. Your heart was racing. She was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m so sorry, I really am. She said, hugging Spencer and Penelope. Not a day went by that I didn’t wanna ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes catch Morgan’s glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Really, you didn’t deserve that. And I’m so sorry. There so much I want to tell you guys and I will promise but right now I really need to know what’s going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went to hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I miss you, I'm happy that you’re well. You whisper to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I’m sorry. She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Where are you going ? Asked JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I - I just need some air. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You left the room, JJ was worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Should I go talk to her ? She asked Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think I should go. He said as he stepped out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were by the water fountain, trying to calm. You weren't angry, you didn’t feel betrayed, you were just in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, do you want to talk ? Said Hotchner behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-You want to know if I'm angry at you ? You asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I want to know if you’re okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I can’t tell if I’m “okay” but, you step towards him looking him in the eyes, are you ? Are you okay ? It must have been …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hard. Yeah. I’m so sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don’t be, you had to make decisions and I sure you did your best to choose the better one. And even if I wanted to get mad at you I …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I would understand if you were mad, I mean. I knew, I knew she was alive. And I saw the team cumbled and the worse was seeing you, I - my decision crushed you. What I did to you …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slapped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I guess I deserved it. He said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head caressed Aaron’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You deserved it cause you were speaking nonsense. You had to make that decision, and yes you’re right, it hurt me pretty bad, but I’m here. Alive and well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands lodged on your hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- And now, Aaron, you continue, the last thing I want to do is fight with you. I missed you, okay. I regret breaking up with you cause, I’m madly in love with you. And the only thing that hurted me d uring this past month that really mattered was being away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned towards you, giving you a long warm kiss. Your hands went from his cheeks to his hair, as he started kissing your neck. You broke the embrace when you heard someone coming in your direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I missed you. He said, his hand still one your hips, giving you a kiss on your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I like the beard, I could get used to it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. MOVING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PART18. MOVING</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You were back in Pennsylvania, alone. The case was going well and could be finished in a few days. You were right, the Bureau freed you from your duty and sent you back in Quantico. Now that Emily and Aaron were back you felt like you were ready to come back. Which you did just in time for your interrogation in trial for the case of Ian Doyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You arrived in the tribunal, Hotch was sitting in the corridor leading to the interrogation room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hi. You said, sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You came back from Pennsylvania ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yeah, they called everyone in. Didn’t have a choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How long are you staying this time ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I wanted to annonce it in from of everyone but -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What no. You said a little bit too loud, you lowered your voice. Actually the case I was working on is over. I mean I still have tons of paperwork to go through and I might have to do some back and forth between DC and Pennsylvania but I’m coming back to the BAU. I needed a break from it but I never intended to quit it forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sounds familiar, he said referring to your relationship with him, I’m happy to know that you’re back. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man came out of the room accompanying JJ out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- SSA Hotchner, they are waiting for you inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron left his seat and entered. You waited quite a while before your turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat down in front of the judges, the main one went through his file before stating the interview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So Doctor Y/l/N …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Agent, I prefer agent sir, if you wouldn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fine. He sounded kinda pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your interrogation was faster than Hotch’s but you felt like you spent hours in there. After calling all the team in and doing a recap, you were free to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Few days passed by and you were back in Pennsylvania. It was the last you didn't go there, all the remaining paperwork could be done remotely. You were packing your suitcase when you received a call from Rossi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, Dave. How are you doing ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fine, kiddo. What about you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m fine. I’m on my way back so … yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s great, do you think you could make it to DC by toghit ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- My flight is one hour long so yes, why ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The team is having dinner at my house. I’m learning to make pasta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Your mansion you mean ? Who treated you to do that ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It was a “temperate suggestion” …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So Aaron forced you. I’ll be there Dave, count on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Great, see you tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You arrived at Rossi’s </span>
  <span>house</span>
  <span> mansion early in the evening. You help him prepare the kitchen for the cooking lesson.  Someone rang, Dave went to the door. You heard Aaron voice in the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I came in a little bit early, maybe you needed help with the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks Aaron but someone preceded you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the men entered the living room, Hotch was wearing his dad’s clothes which exited you more than his usual black suits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y/N, I didn’t know you were in DC. He said giving you a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Surprise, you said smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn't look elsewhere than his dark brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m gonna leave you together for a moment to get fresh parsley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Great, Dave. Said Aaron not really listening to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’ll leave you to it, he said as he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron and you were both standing in Rossi’s living room, holding each other's arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How long before you leave again, he asked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m staying for good this time. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I miss you so much. I ... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron's head came closer to you as he wanted to lean into a kiss but he stopped and broke your embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I’m sorry. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Did I say something wrong … I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, I thought you didn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- But I do …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- For god sake why the FBI took both of you in. Said Dave back from his little garden, he headed into his kitchen. It doesn’t take years of profiling and 3 wifes to see what’s going on between you too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron made a step toward Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dave, it’s more complicated than you think …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave knew, there was no need to hide to him what was going on between you two. You went to Aaron giving him a kiss, his hands went directly to your upper ass making you chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaron I think we should unpause this relation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I was waiting for you to say this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his heads grabs the back of your hair guiding you to his lips. As Aaron was kissing you Dave cleared his throat, wanting to have your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - I’m very happy for you two but no more than kissing under my roof ! Ok kids ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you and Aaron chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hi, Dave could you keep, what’s between us for you ? For a time at least ? You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don’t worry about that, kiddo. Take your time with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team arrived later in the evening. Rossi served wine to everyone, but you noticed that there were only 7 glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spence isn’t coming ? you asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No I’m pretty sure is coming, said Emily. Why ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-We are missing a glass then. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m sorry, said Dave taking out an additional glass, I thought you didn’t drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- After 5 years of sobriety, my fights aren't the same. You said. So I would really want to taste this wine you talked about so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron put his hand in your back and smiled at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m happy that you're moving to a new chapter of your life, and I'm happy that this team is a part of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. PIZZA, PASTA, PUT IT IN A BOX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I break my fucking belt writing this chapter, don’t ask)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Dave's house.</p><p>
  <span>- Cooking is the most sensual art form and these are my paints, said Dave showing his ingredients as the team was gathered in his kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So your hands must be brushes. Stated Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don’t interrupt, responded Dave, In a pot of boiling water, we cook our spaghetti until it’s all dente. He took pasta out of a plate passing it around to the team. Ferm to the touch, everyone pass it around so you feel the texture. Now in a large pan we fry our pancetta, keeping a sharp eye, the edges are crisp …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … but careful not to burn the oignons. Said Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bravo, Aaron. Said Dave, Aaron smiled, you like to see him happy. You put your hand on the top of his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Bravo, chef Hotchner. You whispered to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We sauté until translucent, said Dave. The ring bell interrupts his explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I got it, said Derek sitting up to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Grazie Mille, we mixed up the eggs, parmesan, the spagett and parsley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Fresh from the garden, you added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- True, you see it’s all about timing and rhythm. If you don’t feel yourself doing it properly, please, order a pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer entered the room, Derek by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sorry, I’m late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yeah and this is why I cook alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- And THIS is why he got 3 divorces, you said to JJ, standing by your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So when do we get to drink the wine ? Asked Emily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Almost there. Start from the beginning, eat what you cook. I’ll supervise we’re gonna do this together just like a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ok, now ? Asked JJ, raising her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Now, agreed Dave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was fun, you had a great time during this little family dinner. You and Aaron decide to take the dessert to his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were running through you nake body, his lips were moving from your breasts to your neck. He was topping you, your hand grabbed his hair as he entered you. You moan as he started to fuck you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you like it ? He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grab his head in your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fuck me harder SSA Hotchner. Punish me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That is something I can take care of, he said heading to his wardrobe, grabbing a belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-You think that is going to restrain me ? You asked knowing Aaron skills with a belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It did last time, he said, starting to tie your hands together in your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I was just a good girl with you that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were topping Aaron, hands in the back, his hands were on your hips, his fingers caressing your skin. As you were fucking him he gave you a spank, you stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Did I ask to be spank Aaron ? You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, Agent Y/l/N, you’re the one tied up. I’m giving you the order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You think so, you said as you started taking off the artisanal handcuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re my whore tonight, he said as he massed your breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were out of your belt, one of your hands grabbed his hair as the second went directly to his neck. You didn’t start to apply pressure on his throat, waiting for him to be more close to his climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Now, who’s the whore? You said. Start to apply pressure on the Aron blood vessel with your thumb and index. Just grab my ass if you want me to stop. You added?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take time for Aaron to orgasm. You lean kissing him slowly, twisting your tongue inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Who’s my good boy ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I am, he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped out of bed on your way to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You need to improve your skill with the belt. Or just use your handcuff next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I might not, if you punish me when I fail. I might get used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went back to bed, sitting next to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Let’s make a deal. You said. If you successfully restrain me for … 3 minutes let’s say. I could give you a little gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron came closer to you, intered by your offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A little gift you say ? Do I get more information ? He asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You must have some little fantasm, Aaron. I could help you with one or two. But you have to deserve it. 3 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Deal. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ROAD KILL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You arrived at the BAU with a cup of coffee in your hand. You were first in the meeting room, the sun just came out. You heard footsteps behind you, and a familiar hand laid on your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Goodmorning. Said Aaron, kissing you on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I could get used to this kind of welcoming. You said chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me too, he said sitting in his usual seat. What did you do last night ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Went for a girls night with Prentiss, JJ and Garcia. You ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Went to see a movie with Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Did he like it ? You asked as Garcia and JJ entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Good Morning people ! Said Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team joined in, allowing the briefing to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- 3 women were found resting on their bed killed, you could say overkill actually. this last month, starting Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- In a month ? asked Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Look at the date the unsub is speeded up. You say. But why did the unsub show signs of regret with the disposal, it doesn’t fit the profile, he destroyed them … Is it possible that we had 2 unsub ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don’t know, but he already must have his next victim, satted Hotch,  Garcia, where are the victims' pictures, we only have description here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The bodys were in pretty bad shape sir the police just called me this morning about their ID. I’m checking for photos right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Send them to me as soon as possible, wheels up in 30.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team was in the jet, waiting for more information on the victimology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shit, said Prentiss looking at her tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What’s going on, Prentiss ? Asked Rossi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showed the picture of the victim just sended by Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you see a resemblance ? She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eyes color, hair type and color, eyes distance, ratio, nose size, hairline to the eyes, they are very, very much alike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- And that includes miss Y/l/N over here, said Morgan, pointing in your direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at the photos, and there was indeed a resemblance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So our unsub has a very precise type. Said Rossi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pretty girls … , said Prentiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Beauty is an abstract notion linked to many aspects of human existence. Said Spencer. This concept is studied mainly by the philosophical discipline of … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Reid. Interrupted Prentiss. I was just trying to make a compliment to Y/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks, Prentiss. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I would appreciate that my agents don’t flirt with each other in the middle of a case. Said Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Indeed Aaron, that would be unprofessional. said Rossi teasing him knowing exactly what was going on between you and him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Prentiss acting like a kinky girl today, said Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Right, chocolate thunder ? Isn’t it. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Good, everyone back on the case, please. Insisted Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been 2 days and you were struggling with the case. You had a profile, a man between 25 and 35, local, lost in his life a woman that was around your age, sharing your facial features. It might be a sister, a wife that he lost 1 month or so ago.  Prentiss and Morgan went to interrogate a potential witness, JJ and Reid were handling some interviews. Hotch, Rossi and you were trying to improve the profile but a call from Garcia interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Garcia you’re on speaker. Said Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A 911 call, a girl fitting the profile, escaped an attempt of kidnapping. I have already sent the address.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks Garcia, said Rossi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch hand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y/l/N, Rossi. You’re coming with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were heading to the abducting scene in one of the black FBI SUVs. On the road a red sports car crossed you, your eyes met the drivers one and a shiver ran through your body. You look at the car, go away and turn into a small campaign road. You slightly sat up from your seat, wanting to check on the GPS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, sit down. Said Hotch. Put back your seatbelt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I just want to check something, it would take a second. The road wasn’t showing on the GPS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat back, and before you could buckle your seatbelt back on. You saw the road exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaron caref …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t have time to finish your sentence, the same red car you saw earlier hits you. The choc wasn’t too brutal but you were out for a few minutes before regain consciousness. The profile was right, he was a local but he wasn’t as meticulous as you thought he would be the way he decided to hit you was spontaneous, he acted without afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y/l/N !? Your head was hurting, but you could still recognise Rossi’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grunt, struggling to open your eyes. The car door opened up, a manly grip got you out of the car. As your feet touch the ground you let a scream of pain out. You saw Aaron in the distance giving a call, he heard you and rushed in your direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, you’re okay ? He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing was painful, you let yourself fall back in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’ll be okay, I must have spread my ankle. Did you call Garcia ? You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, why. I just called 911.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed your phone and called Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I need you Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh my god, are you all okay. I just saw Hotch 911 call and …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I need you to run a licence plate, MM-9527. Thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What was that ?Asked Rossi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It was him. You said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. RED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hotch and Rossi were back at the station. Hotch’s phone was right in front of him, waiting for a call from the hospital. Even, if you just had a sprain ankle he was worried about you. Rossi gave the profile as Hotch mind was elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Part of the profile is still good. Man local, between 40 and 50, clean, showing signs of stability and wealth making his victims trust enough to speak with him. He probably lost his mother or sister at the same time as his victims but lost probably a child last month. Garcia ? Do you have news about the licence plate ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, the owner is Jake Partist. But he doesn’t fit the profile. She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We have nothing else so I think you should say “hi” to this guy. Said Morgan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch stayed at the station waiting for a call or potential new info. Garcia found the picture of Heather Partist, she killed herself when her kid was 10. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were out of the hospital, reading to give a new profile. You called Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Garcia ? I need your magic fingers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re out of the hospital, are you okay ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m fine, just not gonna be able to run a marathon for some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Be careful. So what do you need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The car, you said. It was upgraded, found a cheap garage with a good rating. Look trew the customer list look for man with criminal record, sexual abuse on woman but nothing like our victimoly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m looking, I'm looking. The list is narrowing down and … BINGO … and shit </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What’s going on Garcia ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mark Ferder, he was in a host family. He was living with the Partist until …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ... the mother killed herself. Send his address to the team, he must have found someone by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I am sending you the info, but …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- but what Garcia ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The team is at the opposite of the town, I think only Aaron is at the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tell him to go to the place, I’m on my way. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- But your ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I look like the woman he lost. I might be able to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On the file it said that after she died, Ferder applied red lipstick to her dead body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes it’s his signature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your taxi arrived at the scene, few police cars were in front of the house. Before stepping out of the car you apply the red lipstick you bought on your way. You were struggling to walk. Your doctor told you to use a crutch but you didn’t want to show weakness to the unsub, he deified his mom and showing to him a weak image of her could set him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You showed your FBI ID to the police, getting closer to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Where’s SSA Hotchner ? You asked one of the agents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Inside, still waiting for he’s signal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You entered the home, trying to gain the trust of the unsub. He was trying to get his mom back, but the victims didn’t accept their role in his fantasy. As long as you played the game, you could get everyone out of this place safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mark. You said. I - I’m home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Who is it ? A man says in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You entered the room, Aaron was laying inconcien on the ground, and a young woman was tied up sitting and crying on his couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s me Mark. Everything is gonna be okay. You saw Aaron slightly moving on the ground. I’m home and everything is going to be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hanckle as hurting you and all you fought were walking toward Mark as normal and steadily as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Heather ? Is it really you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, do you trust me ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yes, I - I thought that I lost you but I found you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You need to let the girl go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why ? He says, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Because we don’t need her, I’m here now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went untie the girl you rushed outside. You were slowly placing yourself between Mark and Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You were in the car, said Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark drawed a gun pointing it towards Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- He’s the one you took you all those years !! He screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No it did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, he hurted you. Is why you decide to leave and follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was starting to break down, you didn’t have a lot of time left. You took a step towards Aaron, but this time your ankle didn’t follow. You felt on the ground, a sharp pain in the leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- He hurt you !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No ! It was the car accident Mike. He had nothing to do if it let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I - I hurt you. Why would you say that ? You said that before, when you left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I didn't mean to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike took his gun to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, don't do it. You screamed. Come here you said, tapping the carpet beside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat beside you, his gun was on your temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We can go together, he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You hurt me, you said ganking strategy with the unsub, and I want to forgive you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes but for that I need you to do what I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’ll do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grab Hotch’s handcuff and put them on Mike, you proceed to call an officer him with Hotch radio. An officer came in and took Mike out, he let them do it as you asked him to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you need me to bring other officers in ? The man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No we will be okay, you said. Maybe call an ambulance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man left. You felt on the ground emptied of your energie. You were laying right beside Aaron. His arms grabbed you and brought you closer to him. You turned facing him. Both of you were laying on this living room carpet, looking each other in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re okay ? You asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron get up in his knee and help you to join him in that position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m okay. You ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’ll be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron kissed you passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You did amazing, he said. Can you stand up ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks, I guess I can. You responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped you get up, offering you his support, letting your hurted leg rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kinda like the red on you. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, it’s not my color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think you could pull it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Maybe, I’ll think of it. You know you can pull off the beard. You could bring it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Not happening, he said. Should we leave ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron lifts you in the air, holding you in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re a little extra don’t you think ? You said. I could walk ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … walk to the door, I doubt that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rossi rushed into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Grazie Mille ! You are both fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, Dave could you open the door for me ? Aaron asked. I need to get this one to fix her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- This one has a name. You said. Kissing Aaron in the neck, leaving a red lipstick mark on in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. WHERE IT ALL STARTED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The doctor said that you could be back at the BAU in 2 week but couldn’t have sports activities for at least 1 month which meant you couldn’t get in the field with the team. Aaron insisted that you stayed at his place for some time, you didn’t complain, you liked spending time with him and you wanted to get to know Jack a little bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been 2 weeks and you had the autorisation to go back to work. That night Aaron came back from work, Jack was staying at Jessica's, meaning there were only you two tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So I heard the “limping lady” can go back to work tomorrow. He teased you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were sitting next to your crutches, you standed facing Aaron, one of your crutches in your hand putting it between his legs and raised it toward his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Call me “limping lady” one more time and you can say goodbye to every hope of new offspring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron came closer to you, ignoring your threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hope of new offspring ? He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh … I didn’t … No in that way …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you want kids ? He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let yourself fall back on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -I never really consider it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Would you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaron, I …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … I love you and one day I want to start a family with you …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … you already got a family. You got Jack and …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … I got you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaron, I don’t think I can have a child. I am practically sterile, the only time I was pregnant I couldn't go through because of my meds and … I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently grabbed your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s okay, it was just a little question. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- But if it was a possibility I might want it, have a family with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your relationship had changed so much these last weeks and when you thought about the first day you met him nothing in the world could have predicted where both of you would be years after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In 1997 you were called in for a case, you just got your PhD in psychology and were a consultant for the Olympia police. During your studies you already helped the police, you were a bright student and your criminology teacher was an ex FBI agent and was a consultant on some cases; so she brought you in one or twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrived at the station early in the morning. An officer guided you to the meeting room you sat down in, you were alone for a moment before a group of men entered. The sheriff shook your hand, thanking you to help them. You knowed the police department very well so when a complete stranger joined in it caught your attention. His hair was black, eyes were brown, he was tall, wearing a suit, a quality model; the man had money or wanted to seem like he did. He sat next to you, not giving you a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think we can start since everyone is here. As usual thanks to Y/N Y/l/N to be there for the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s my pleasure. You said, you felt the stranger looked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- And, continue the sheriff, we have the pleasure to have SSA Aaron Hothner with us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Happy that I can help. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, FBI. You said loud enough for him to heared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You met his eyes. He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Indeed, and you’re definitely not a cop. Isn’t it miss Y/l/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s doctor Y/l/N for you SSA Hotchner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheriff started to present the case, after a few minutes he stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think we are ready for the profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you and Hotch got up. You started at each other for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I was talking to doctor Y/l/N, but I’m sure she will be happy to hear your suggestion. Said the sheriff to Hotchner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got up and before heading to the presentation panel, you stopped right behind Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- If I miss something feel free to tell me SSA Hotchner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don’t worry about that, he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch” you said quietly. We already dislike him, you faced the team realising that Hotch hearded your little comment. You lowered your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The unsub is a teenager or young adult. He’s experimenting, not only with the M.O. but with the way he abducts his victims, he’s getting more confident. The forensic said that the cut on the victim's body is the one who caused the death, it doesn’t require a lot of medical knowledge but if you look at the photo you can see that the cuts are clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So he trained before starting. Said Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Exact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So should we look at unsolved crimes or hospital reports that show similar wounds ? Asked one of the officers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think we should look at violation of sepultures in close cemetery. The unsub is building his confidence he wouldn’t try on a living subject at first. Now we need another body because he’s gonna start developing his signature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- But the wounds are the same, isn’t it the signature ? Asked an officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, the wounds are the Modus Operandi, the M.O. it’s his way of killing. It’s necessary to the death, said Hotch, it’s not a signature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The signature is a ritual, you said, something that is done that is not necessary to perpetuate the crime, it’s unique to the offender, and that’s what you’re looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The officers conducted interviews on potential graves. You were reviewing the evidence waiting for new information on the case. You were sitting on a desk in front of the evidence panel when Hotch came in and sat next to you, handling you a picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lydia Broston died of cardiac arrest, he said, her grave was </span>
  <span>desecrated 3 month ago and the body had the</span>
  <span> same wounds as our victims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Let me guess, you said. The wounds were not present before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Exact. But she doesn’t fit the victimology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She means something special for the unsub. Has she a son ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- 19 years old, Patrick Broston, we tried to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wait … you said, where did she die?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hum … Hotch checked into a file. Movie theater, she was going to see …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Titanic. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How did you know ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- The victims look like some actresses from the movie. He punished the movie for killing his mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Your good. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- If I miss something feel free to tell me. You said, teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You really don’t like me, he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I saw how you were looking at me this morning. You were asking what I was doing here, fragile little things working on a serial killer case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I didn’t think that. I -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You just don’t trust women as much as men, you said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheriff comes in, announcing that they found the address of the sound. Hotch followed the sheriff but before stepping out of the room he stopped, looking back to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Your not coming ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not an agent, you said. I’m not trained to go on the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - What a shame, I think you would do great out there too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intervention went well, the kids confused. You were packing your stuff when Hotch joined you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Already living ? He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes I have to go to a lecture on interrogation techniques in Boston tomorrow. You responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Let me guess, David Rossi is giving it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, you know him ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We worked together. I wanted to give you my card, you’re very good. Your profile was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks, you said accepting the card. You want me to be a consultant for the FBI ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- With the right training, i’m think you could join the BAU actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’ll think about it but I don’t think I’ll accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why so ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- If the departement is filled with people like you, I’ll pass. You joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seriously, you would be great. I hope you got a good reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s personal, Aaron.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. PACKING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You had one day left before being able to be back on the field, sadly the team left for a case before you could join them. You arrived at the BAU later in the morning, and went to Garcia’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hi, Garcia. I brought you coffee, just like you like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thank you sweaty, I need you for one more thing. She said handing you the change for the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, don’t worry the drink is on me, more on Hotch credit card actually but Garcia didn’t need to know that. What did you need me for ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hotch just called about some file we need to get through and it’s paper … a lot of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You need a little bit of help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man knocked at the door and entered a hand cart full of boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- From Aaron Hotchner. He said before living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You didn’t lie about the fact that there is a lot of paper. You said lifting the first box. What are we looking for ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Everything weird that happens in case that Sheriff Collins worded in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That narrowed it down. You said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Welcome to the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You went through pages and pages of journal entry, of statement, forensic report. I didn’t take time for you and Garcia to find the missing piece of the puzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- LB. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- In every report, said Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gargia called the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What do you have for me, my sweet sugar river ? Said Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re on speaker, behave. You said, joking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh … Isn’t that the “limping lady” what are you gonna do, spank me ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Derek, if you call me by that name again, I'll not only spank you but destroy you. And said to Hotch that he’s the first on the list for coming up with this surname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh calmed down, you’re on speaker, behave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Can we stop talking about who’s spanking who and talk about the case ? Asked Hotch, on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shit, you said quietly so only Garcia could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sir, on every report there at least one woman with the initial LB.  Stauted Garcia. That’s the only thing that really stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks Garcia, said Hotch. I’ll call you later for more information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up, right after you received a text message from him “I would have said thanks but I’m on the top of your spanking list”. You chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Has madame found herself a loverboy or girl ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shut up Garcia, you said responding to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be grateful that you are” you texted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You know that I can get access to your phone info.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do that and I will spread you apart. You said to her dead in the eyes before both of you burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You should come here more often, your fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Am I ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You just said on the phone, in front of your chief unit that he was on the top of your spanking list, I think it’s fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m gonna hear this story for a long time I think. Don’t I ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spencer has an eidetic memory. She said, smirking at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day you received a call from the team finished the case sooner than they thought and were back in the evening. You were back to Hotch’s place and were packing your stuff, your ankle was better and you will be back on the field soon, so it was time for you to get back to your flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Aaron’s bathroom you were washing your face when you heard the sound of keys and the door open. Aaron entered the bathroom, giving you a kiss on the neck. You turned facing him, giving him a soft kiss on the lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jessica brought Jack to the movies, she expects you to pick him up. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Perfect. When does the movie end ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at the clock above the bathroom mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- 1 hour. Just enough time to drop me off at my place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You need to pick something there ? He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, just my ankle is better, so I thought my stay here was finished. Like we talked about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- If you want to leave that’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put your arm around him, getting close enough to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is there another option ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You could stay there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A little bit longer you mean, you chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- More like moving in. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped back, grabbing Aaron's arms. You didn’t find words at first but you had your response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So ? He asked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you sure ? I mean I want it but there’s Jack and …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … I already talked about this to him, and he’s the one that actually brought the idea. I mean that was something I wanted to ask but I thought you might think it would be too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I would love to move in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- But ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why should there be a but ? You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- There always a but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay, then. Let me think, hum, I move in with you and you stay on the top of my spanking list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That would be an honor. He said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. QUIVERING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You spent the night with Aaron, he had called Jessica and asked her if she could take care of Jack tonight. He helped you unpack your bags, you watched a movie but both of you didn’t pay much attention to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You woke up in Aaron’s bed, you couldn’t move. Your hands were tied in your back, you kicked your feet trying to get out of the blanket you were in. You succeed to sit up in the bed, you tried to get out of your tie but didn’t succeed. The bathroom light was on, Aaron got out a towel around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re awake. 3 minutes you said ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re sick, fuck. You said chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat next to you caressing your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We have 3 minutes to kill. What do you want me to do to you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You really think you can hold me for 3 minutes, Aaron ? You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m living in 2 hours, so where should I start ? He looked at the alarm clock on the night table, 2 minutes 30 seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Make me cum, SSA Hotchner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands gently pulled off your panties, starting to run his fingers in your wet slit. You were talking so much pleasure you almost forgot about your deal with Aaron, his fingers were accelerating and as you let a moan out he abruptly stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why did you stop ? You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- 3 minutes, he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron rolls you on your stomach, untying you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What should be your gift ? You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s a surprise. He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week since you moved in with Aaron, he still didn’t tell you what he wanted for his surprise which was making you a little bit concerned. You were sleeping but the sun woke you up, Aaron opened the bedroom window. You grunted, he sat next to you giving you a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Where’s the case ? You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- San Francisco. I made breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tell me it’s pancakes or I quit. You said kissing him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You arrived at the BAU, happy to be able to be back on the field. The brief was quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wheels up in an hour. This is a long flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch came behind you giving you a note. “My office now”. You followed his instruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You entered Hotch’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I hope this isn’t your surprise Aaron because after Strauss office the bar is high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his desk drawer, getting a box out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re not serious ? You took the box in your hands. A fucking vibrator, you said lowering the tone of your voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- With remote-control. He placed himself behind you, grabbing you ass. Now pants down honey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were in the elevator, Strauss entered and before you could see Aaron’s hand go to his pocket you felt the vibrator against your clit. The lowest settings didn’t bothereded you but if Aaron already turned the thing on in front of Strauss even on the lowest what should you be expected during the flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t sleep, your insomnia was getting worse . You decided to get coffee, trying to compensate for your lack of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fuck, you said. Hot coffee on your hand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re okay ? Said Hotch, teasing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I hate you, you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sit on the jet counter, most of the team were trying to sleep, you grab Aaron’s tie giving him a passionate kiss. Your tongues twisted around others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Turn it up. You said to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand slipped inside of Aaron’s pants, starting to rub his dick. He grabbed your thigh, his head in your neck giving you kisses. The vibrator stopped suddenly as footsteps were coming in your direction. You were still sitting on the counter, Aaron and his massive boner by your side. Rossi entered the coffee section of the jet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I just wanted coffee …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were red, ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dave that’s …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaron. I really don’t want to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of you went back to your seats. Rossi sat by your side with a cup of coffee for you in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Your welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What are you gonna do about what you saw ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You think I’m gonna do something about it, you are both great agents and I know that in a mission you will always try to do what’s best. As hard as it can be. Can you do it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Be professional, yes. Ignoring what I feel, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You know Aaron, maybe more than I do. Be careful, because he loves you and I don’t know if we could take another loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I hope so kiddo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got up, and sat next to Aaron, settling in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Can I sleep here ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hold me tight. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He increased his embrace, kissing your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not going anywhere.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. APPART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You just finished your paperwork on the San-Francisco case and wanted to take a little break, you decide to go get some coffee for you and Penelope. Reid, Rossi and Emily were not in town (Emily was in London so she wasn’t WASN’T in town) leaving the BAU quite empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- I got you a coffee ! You said knowing on Penelope's office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened up, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- This is why you're my favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thanks, Pen. Can I stay in here a little bit ? You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Of course. You’re hiding from someone ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- From paperwork, mainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So Hotch1, hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle, blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So do you know why Rossi wants us in his house sunday ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think it’s a surprise, Pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Aaron and you were living together, you decide that it was time to officialise your relationship to the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door open abruptly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Garcia, I’ve you seen … Hotch eyes met yours … I’ve been looking for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I have a phone, you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You have a desk. He responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got up and followed him. He was walking fast. You grabbed his arm, stopping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What’s going on ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- New case, 2 missing agents. I need you on the field since most of the team is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Feds ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, married. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped for a moment, you knew the danger of your relation with Aaron and working in this kind of case was a part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you think we should work on it together ? You asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I wouldn’t ask if I had a choice, but I believe we can do it. And if we can’t … I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We’ll find a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wheels up in 30.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip was quiet, both you and Aaron knew that you had to be professional today. Putting the team before your relationship was a thing but this situation was different … who could see yourself in those agents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole team was deployed, tents were out. Morgan and you were talking to the missing agents chief unit’s while Strauss and Hotch were briefing the intervention team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Did you talk to them, or did the unsub try to communicate with you ? Morgan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes he did communicate, follow me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You followed the man to a van, it was a small tech room, on one of the screens was 2 people one female and one man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We need to go in. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m waiting for orders. He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The agents were facing each other in a dark room, surely the cave, you could guess there was only a single light on the ceiling. They were strapped to iron chairs, blindfolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch and Strauss arrived in front of the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We are going in, now, said Strauss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan and you stepped out of the van, Hotch's hand helped you get out of the vehicule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wait there’s movement. Said the chef unit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped, the unsub was in the dark room looking directly at the camera, he got a phone out of his pocket. A phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s him, said the chief unit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron squished your hand a little bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why is there movement ? Said the unsub. You said you were leaving me alone ! You lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gun pointed toward the male agent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sir, calm down. We …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish his sentence, the unsub shot his gun. You fell into Aaron's arms, you didn’t see a man get shot, your brain twisted everything, your feelings were taken over, you didn’t see two agents, you saw Hotch and yourself, you didn’t see a man get shot, you saw Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We are going now. Said Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team left in direction of the house, you and Aaron were a little behind. You stopped. You took off your bulletproof vest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What are you doing ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not going in, I can’t. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I saw you, I saw you getting shot. I saw myself losing the person I love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed your hands, kissing you on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- If you can’t do it, I - but I have to go, you understand ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Go. Be careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron left, leaving you behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why are you still here, agent ? Said Strauss behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Straus … I-I couldn’t go. I could have jeopardized the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How so ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath, but before you could explain a thing Strauss stopped you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- They’re in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was movement on the camera, the team was in. You saw Aaron walking almost in the front line, he stepped out of the frame. The screen lit up, a firearm had been shot. Your heart stopped, the most morbide idea that Aaron could be hurt, staying behind was a good idea. Your mind was blurred, you couldn’t think. A second passed and a wave of fires succeeded. You couldn’t breath for a few seconds, it felt like hours before Aaron stepped back in the frame. You were relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strauss wasn’t a profiler but she could see through you, you didn’t have your shield, you were vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- He’s why. She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back at her, a few tears rolling on your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I love him Erin. I just do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started walking away, she looked back at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You two, in my office first thing in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron stepped out of the house and came back to the camp, you ran up to him jumping in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m okay, everything went just fine. He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands went around his neck, pulling him closer to your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I love you. You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y/N … there’s Straus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands runned on your hips, slithy lifting you. His lips met yours. You break the embrace making Aaron confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- She knows and she wants us in her office tomorrow morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. TRUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's the last chapter, sorry this ending but I just not enjoy writing this fic anymore ... I might come to it later and do a part 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Aaron woke you up just in time for you to get ready for your meeting with Strauss. Both of you knew what was coming up, you were both good agents and firing both of you would be a mistake and it would be hard for the team to lose any more teammates. One of you would be offered to stay, the other probably sent to the others side of the country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You entered Strauss office. She talked for 30 minutes straight before asking to talk with Aaron only.. It was all protocol talk that didn't make sense. You decided to wait outside, she was gonna issued an ultimatum to him. You had to move out of DC, find another department or Aaron had to take his retirement. Neither of these options were satisfying, you know Aaron couldn’t leave the BAU but he couldn’t let you go either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door unlocked, Aaron left the room, the head down. You grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aaron, everything is gonna be ok. You said hugging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently pushed you away, keeping your hands into his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m gonna call for a team meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Call Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you confused, you didn’t know if this could work but you had to try to talk with Strauss for the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Call Dave, you continue, tell him to move the dinner at his house. Tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned to kiss you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I love you. He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron left the corridor, you entered Strauss office. She was about to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Miss, we are not finished here. You said, closing the door behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agent, may I ask what you think you’re doing here ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m done begging. Should we sit ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Remember who’s your superior here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seeing where we are heading, I don’t think this will be the case any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you resigning agent Y/N ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not the one leaving, except if we come to an arrangement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you threatening me ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not leaving the BAU, neither does Aaron and you. Actually a lot of things are gonna be like they are right now. I think some things should be kept inside this department. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Like your affair with Aaron Hotchner I suppose ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, like my relationship with SSA Aaron Hotchner or your affair with David Rossi …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What are you …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m not done. I - I can’t lose that job, and if Aaron has to leave I’m losing him too, so I asked you one more time, help us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Help you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Help us make it work. You will be the only person that can send me on a mission with the team, on the field. Strauss, it’s been 1 years since I started working here and I never felt better …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agent …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I - I lied. I’m not done begging, a tear started rolling down your cheek, Erin I know you understand what it feels like. Finding the one person that can help you, get you out of your dark place. I’m begging you don’t take this from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Keep this on the downlow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Keep this discreet … I don’t want the director to be even more on my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you saying ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Go home for the day, tell Aaron that for now your little thing is okay but you're not going together on the field and I give myself the right to get you off cases if I think you could jeopardize the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I can’t thank you enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook Strauss's hand and headed to her door, you stopped just before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We talked about a raise a few weeks ago and …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don’t push it, agent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I know, I’m not asking for it but giving it to someone who deserves it more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Someone in mind ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I just think it would be awesome from you to tell Garcia about her raise tonight during dinner at Dave house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were in shock, she accepted. You find a compromise … You and Aaron could still be together. You didn’t mind to not go on the field, you weren't a big fan of  it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rushed to Aaron’s office and jumped in his arms, announcing him the good news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- What did you say to change her mind so drastically ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That’s classified, you said giving him a kiss in the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully everyone could make it back to DC this evening, your teammates were confused by this emergency meeting and were even more when then saw that Strauss was invited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner was quiet, you decided to stand up. You raise your glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  A toast. To a very important person of this team, now a friend and a close confidant. Without Miss Penolpe Gracia, God knows where most of those unsubs would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone accreed and joined the toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You’re right, agent . Continued Strauss. And that’s why I decided with the advice of agent Y/l/N, to give you a raise. Congratulations Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh god, thanks. Is this why we are here today ? For my raise ? Asked Garcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Actually, not totally. Said Hotch, standing by your side. I would like to announce to you that I found someone to share this new chapter of my life and it’s getting pretty serious. I wanted to make it official tonight, we’re not only a team but a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh my god, who is she ? Asked Derek. When will you present her to us ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I’m afraid you already know her, you said grabbing Aaron’s hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this ending but I couldn't write it anymore, not such fun, time, will. There's a lot of plot whole (familly, past etc ...) but I might do a part 2 to finish the story I had in mind when I started this project :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>